


Miraculous: 3 years later

by Z_KJB



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Explicit Language, Mentioned Chloé Bourgeois, Mentioned Hawk Moth, Mentioned Kagami Tsurugi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_KJB/pseuds/Z_KJB
Summary: The heroes of Paris are in for the toughest fight of their lives
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Miraculous: 3 years later

**Author's Note:**

> -All Characters are 17+ years old  
> -If you haven't watched season 3 (or season 5 if you're on Netflix) don't read until you have. Spoiler Alert is in order.  
> -You have been warned

**_ For my best friend who made me watch the show til i .....miraculously enjoyed it_**

* * *

The rain droplet ran down her forehead as she watched one of her fellow comrades get thrown through the school window.

"Ouch, I know that one had to hurt" Cat noir said just after dodging a trash can to the head.

Ladybug considered using her lucky charm but quickly reconsidered after realizing that she hadn't located the Akuma yet. She examines her opponent but gets no more than half a second due to the street lamp tossed in her direction.

  
"HAWK MOTH PICKS THE WORST PEOPLE TO AKUMATIZE" Carapace yelled through the earpiece while covered in glass. "HE THREW A TRUCK AT ME" 

Ladybug looked at her opponent once again. It was a 30-foot-tall man-shaped monster(?) with sharp teeth, glowing orange eyes, long finger-like claws, and sharp tentacles protruding through its back. She leaped off the rooftop of the school for an attack but was caught and thrown in the opposite direction. Frantically looking for somewhere to hook her yoyo, she landed on something soft....or somebody. Looking up to see what it is that broke her fall, a very disoriented Cat Noir turned out to be her savior.

"Nice of you to _drop_ _in_ bugaboo" Cat Noir said smugly.

"3 years and you still call me that?" Ladybug replied dryly

"What can I say" he started "I'm a ... smitten kitten" letting the syllables roll off his tongue.

She opened her mouth to retort but was interrupted by a loud crash followed by a beep in her ear. "I could use some help here love birds" Rena Rouge began.

"Pegasus and I need a distraction. He has been throwing stuff at us for 6 minutes" King Monkey exclaimed

"What we need is to lead him away from the school" Pegasus added.

"Cat Noir and I will get him to follow us to the Eiffel Tower while you guys get Carapace and find any potential locations for the Akuma" Ladybug finished. She launched a pipe (where'd she even get that?) at the monster and swiftly caught its attention. Away she swung while Cat Noir gaped at her in infatuation.

"I love that girl" he whispered not knowing that he and his team still had the comms in their ears and quickly followed.

They finally lured the monster away from any civilians. The Eiffel Tower was always vacated during Akuma alerts. 

"There. Is. Seven. Of. Us" Viperion said slowly."How are we losing?"

"It's a scary 30-foot 'Man-ster'" Cat Noir ever so cleverly quipped

"Man-ster?" Viperion said dryly

He took an elevated position on the west side of the tower. He waited until the tentacles from his back moved and the area where someone's shoulder blade would be. He launched his lyre at that target area and hit it with pinpoint accuracy. The Monster screeched and swiped at Viperion in retaliation. He slid down the tower before the claws could get close. As a result, Man-ster sliced the upper half of the tower off. The sky was littered with debris, waiting for gravity to pull it down to the battlefield. Chunks of debris plummeted towards the teenagers.

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM. The debris hit the ground with loud thuds in rapid succession. The chunks hit the ground hard leaving dents in the concrete, set off car alarms when they crushed nearby vehicles, and broken glass from windows.

In all the commotion, they forgot about the monster. That is until a sharp claw impaled Viperion from behind.

Rena Rouge screamed in horror. Cat Noir looked petrified. Pegasus looked ready to vomit. 

Blood leaked profusely out of the teenager.

**Viperion is down**

His chest still heaved up and down. 

He was breathing.

 _Thank god_ she thought

Everyone let out a breath they didn't even realize they were holding. Pegasus and King Monkey moved Viperions body out of any harm's way. The monster screeched which brought their attention back on it.

 _You're gonna pay_ she thought.

Ladybug took a look at her team. Fierce and determined looks painted their faces. Bruises and cuts made their way onto heroes' faces as well...including her own. Her hair was drenched. Fighting in the rain never boded well for them.

"Find his Akuma" she said in a low, menacing voice still staring at the puddle of rainwater mixed with blood. As the rain continued to pour down, the team took the fight to the 30-foot beast.The monster swiped at Carapace but was blocked by a heavy swat of his shield. Cat Noir and Rena Rouge flanked the creature on both sides attacking its popliteal fossas (or backs of its knees). King Monkey attacked its abdomen with his Ruyi Jingu Bang (a.k.a his staff). _There's no way it can focus on one target_ she thought. 

But thats when it used its tentacles. Each tentacle trying to stab a miraculous holder. 

"So how the hell are we going to beat it? With Viperion down, we have no second chance" Rena hissed through the comm.

"Meet up on the east side of the tower...well what is left of it" she replied. 

She started to make her way to their rendezvous point just before a dark brown blur zipped past her in the opposite direction. When she made out what is was, she realized Pegasus got heaved into a very large garbage truck.

"Pegasus?....PEGASUS!!!" Ladybug yelled.

"We're gettin' our asses kicked out there" King Monkey grunted.

"He didn't get even get grazed by the claws, but that was a really heavy blow" Cat Noir added.

Pegasus muttered a few grunts and winces over the comms "I'm still conscious"

"YOU ASSHOLE" King Monkey snarled. He charged at Man-ster intending to strike its face with his Ruyi Jingu Bang (a.k.a his staff). The Monster raised his claws and slashed at King Monkey's Abdomen. 

"SHIT" Pegasus hissed sprinting to his friend's aid followed by a "WHAT THE FUCK" from Carapace while the rest of the heroes charged in a blind rage not followed by a reluctant Ladybug. 

She stopped in her tracks. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Parts of his costume were stained dark red. She tried to fight back the tears that threatened to spill onto her face. 

_NO_ she thought. She watched his Ruyi Jingu Bang (a.k.a his staff) fall to the ground with a deafening CLAAANG.

She heard buzzing in her ear with a very frantic Pegasus right after "The wounds are deep and ... what the hell? Guys don't get caught by his claws!! The edges of his wounds are purples and orange plus he's completely unconscious!" 

She downright froze at that last part. 

**King Monkey is down**

One by one the heroes are knocked back. Pained groans and hisses are uttered. _What the hell did I drag them into?_ Ladybug thought.

"Maybe we should've recruited Queen Bee" Cat Noir commented.

"Chloe is not to be trusted after the stunt she pulled" Ladybug snapped immediately.

"Ryuko?" he questioned. Ladybug wanted to cringe at that. She hadn't been on good terms with Kagami even if she was in her Ladybug attire. She decided to leave Kagami at a distance. A loud crash brought her out of thoughts as she looked up and saw Rena Rouge launched into a pillar of the Eiffel Tower while Carapace was thrown into another. Rena got up immediately (how?) while Carapace took his time.

The Monster raised his arm and shot claws from its hand. Rena knocked the one aimed for Viperion off course while Pegasus blocked one headed in King Monkey's way, who was still laid out in a pool of his blood.

"PROJECTILES? IT HAS PROJECTILES??" Pegasus screeched through the comms. 

"If I ever find Hawk Moth I'm gonna cataclysm his face." Cat Noir snarled and tighten the grip on his staff.

The Man-ster fired more claws which were more or less blocked except for the one Rena Rouge happened to miss. 

"AYLA" Carapace screamed completely throwing protocol out the window when he said her civilian name. He raised his shield and let out a pained "SHELL-TER". A green barrier materialized around Rena which immediately fell after one of the claws stabbed him in the left pectoral.

"HOLY FUCK" Pegasus screamed and once again running to his teammate's aid. "I said don't get hit by the claws. I said DON'T but no. Don't listen to the genius." Pegasus ranted while dragging the seemingly lifeless body behind a wall of debris. 

She replayed the scene in her head. The sharp claw slicing open her friend just to save Rena Rouge. 

_So much blood_ she thought.

 _He fell to his knees so quickly_.

The gut-wrenching scream echoed through her head. His blood turning the gray concrete into a dark crimson. The sound of his shield hitting the asphalt. Blood gushing onto the pavement. 

**Carapace is down**

She looked over to Cat Noir who looked guilty. Then to Rena Rouge who had a dark expression on her face which quickly turned into ballistic fury. A white and autumn-blaze-colored flash raced past her. As soon as she registered what was happening, that same blur was in mid-air, clutching her flute tightly. She swung it across the Man-ster's face with a loud 'SMACK' eliciting a screech from it. Next, she picked up King Monkey's Ruyi Jingu Bang (a.k.a his staff) and threw it to Pegasus (how was that kid still standing) to arm himself. She stabbed the monster with one of the discard claw projectiles (those things were sharp) in Man-ster's calf.

Cat Noir and Pegasus attacked high at the upper abdomen and shoulder blades. Ladybug hooked over yoyo around the monster's forearm tightly tying the other end to a sturdy fire hydrant. This rendered the monster's right arm useless. The monster let out another screech before firing more projectiles, which the group knew well enough to avoid. 

"Do NOT, under any circumstances fall victim to his tentacles, claws, or those DAMNED flying claws" Ladybug grunted/hissed behind the slab of concrete

"Shoot, don't got to tell me twice" Pegasus replied. "I can't explain to my mom why I got laid out by a giant monster fighting with Ladybug and Cat Noir."

Once the barrage of sharp claws stopped, Man-ster went back to throwing around objects, which were mostly debris from the now heavily damaged Eiffel Tower. The monster slipped out of the binds from of the yoyo and tried slashing Rena Rouge and Cat Noir, who were now out of cover, but unsuccessfully. 

"I don't think a mirage would help on our side" Rena scoffed.

"Nor my voyage" Pegasus included.

That is when Cat Noir attacked once more. This time, he whacked the monster's calf. The same calf Rena stabbed the monster with its own projectile. However, instead of causing more damage, all it did was make it angry. With a loud growl, Man-ster smacked Cat Noir with a harsh backhand, which propelled him into the air.

" OHHHHHHH SHIIIIIIIIIIT" Cat Noir screamed over the comms.

He was too far for anyone to catch. 

"PEGASUS, VOYAGE" Ladybug commanded with a hint of begging.

Pegasus calculated the force of the smack with the size of its hand(?) and trajectory. He concentrated hard. Pegasus had to get it right or else Cat Noir would end up worse than King Monkey, Carapace, and Viperion. A crack of lightning interrupted his concentration.

"SHIT.....SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT" Pegasus hissed panicking.

"Cat Noir???......CAT!!??" Ladybug screamed also panicking.

".........goodbye milady" Cat Noir whispered on the comm closing his eyes.

This time she couldn't fight back the tears. The floodgates were opening. Ladybug let out a last, desperate "Kitty?" in a choked sob. She watched as his body was falling down to Earth. She closed her eyes waiting for the eventual slam before...

"VOYAGE" Pegasus yelled deafeningly. 

A portal materialized under the hero bringing him right in front of the leader. He hit the ground with a thud. He and Ladybug both opened their eyes. They both also didn't believe what they were seeing. Cat Noir was still alive and breathing. Her kitty was safe. "Kitty?" She said in a low sob. She broke into a near sprint, wrapping her arms around him. 

"I'm still here bugaboo" Cat Noir whispered. She couldn't care less about what he called her. Cat Noir was still here. _Her_ Cat Noir was still here. Ladybug didn't even try to fight the red hot blush ever so present on her face as well as completely ignoring the vibrating and purring coming from the teenage vigilante. 

"You....you accepted falling...to your..." she couldn't finish.

"I'm a hero milady. That's what comes with being a hero." She embraced him. She inhaled his scent. It smelled familiar...like she's smelled it before.

"Ahem" Rena Rouge cleared her throat obnoxiously loud which of course Ladybug ignored. Cat Noir broke the hug and walked over to Pegasus.

"Thanks P. You saved my life. You're invaluable to this team."

"It's nothing. Just comes with the territory." Pegasus beamed. The high praise of the Ladybug's second-in-command washed over him.

"But our work isn't done."

Another crack of thunder sounded as Cat Noir and the rest of the team turned their attention to Man-ster while Man-ster did the same. Before any type of plan was assembled, Ladybug and Rena Rouge charged forthwith inaudible war battle cries. Rena Rouge evaded a slash of claws following with a counterattack on the forearm. Ladybug swung through with a ruthless double kick to the creature's jaw. She swung back and landing on the monster's back. Utilizing her anger, she broke 2 of the tentacles on the monster's back (HOW??). It writhed very dangerously but somehow Ladybug held on. Pegasus joined in with Cat Noir on the monster's left side. Cat Noir struck low at the monster's ankle while pegasus went at the creature's shoulder. 

Ladybug broke _another_ one of the monster's tentacles. This didn't bode well for them either. The monster started writhing again knocking Cat Noir back, Rena and Pegasus towards the Eiffel Tower's debris. 

Ladybug was thrown off the monster and elicited a loud "DAMN IT" traveling too fast to hook her yoyo to anything. Once again Cat Noir lept into action catching Ladybug.

"Ya know, they say ladybugs bring good luck" he quipped.

And once again a burning pink tinge threatened her face again. She pressed a quick peck to his face. "Maybe they do" she uncharacteristically said in a low sultry voice. This time Cat Noir was the one with a hot tinge burning his cheeks.

She lept off the building leaving him utter delirious. "Whoa" he whispered too low for the comms to pick up before following behind. When they returned, Pegasus was pinned down under Man-sters right hand but was released when Cat Noir and Ladybug struck its left flank. With another screech from the monster, it swiped at Cat Noir. Instead of avoiding the hit, he counterattacked with a ruthless swing of his staff. The monster staggered back.

"It's getting tired" Rena Rouge pointed out.

"That means we win can this" Ladybug tiredly muttered over the comm.

What the heroes didn't know, was that they mistook the monster's anger for fatigue. The glowing orange eyes turned bright red. Man-ster charged at the team in a giant flash slashing both Pegasus and Rena Rouge, rendering them unconscious instantly. 

"DAMN IT" Cat Noir yelled. It glanced at Noir's staff. The monster raised its arm, firing a barrage of those same, sharp, damned projectiles. There was no cover for either of them to get behind. She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. Ladybug was then engulfed in long, large arms. Cat Noir became her cover. When it processed in her mind, that's when she heard it.

 **SHHINGG** That's one

 **SHHINGG** That's two

 **SHHINGG** That's three

 **SHHINGG SHHINGG SHHINGG SHHINGG** Four, Five, Six, and Seven.

The blood trickles down his back onto her hands and he slumps in her arms. Once more, the tears roll down her face. She sets him down and tries to look at her hands through her watery vision whilst the blood is washed away by the rainwater.

**Rena Rouge, Pegasus, and Cat Noir are down**

She wanted to give up. She wanted to surrender. Ladybug did not want to fight anymore. One by one her team dropped like flies. But thats not her. She was given the Ladybug Miraculous because of her unwavering drive and unwillingness to give up. She was the last guardian of the Miraculous Box. As long as she had blood coursing through her veins, she would not give in. At this point, she has one last thing left to try.

"Lucky charm" she said completely unenthusiastically. A holster belt (similar to Cat Noir's) manifested in the air. She caught it and quickly looked around for anything to use. Ladybug spotted Noir's staff, Carapace's shield, and her yoyo. She tied the holster belt around her waist. Attached the staff to her back and slipped the shield onto her left arm, and hooked her yoyo around a gargoyle. She swung around, kicking the monster in the neck. It tried slashing at her, which was unsuccessful when she raised the shield. Then she something caught her attention when she peeked over the shield. Man-ster's middle finger claw was glowing orange just like its (formerly orange) eyes. It fired projectiles at Ladybug but couldn't penetrate the shield. It tried slashing again but the hand knocked away by the staff. Ladybug noticed the almost destroyed tower.

She broke into a sprint towards the landmark. Running up the north side of the tower, she taunted the monster, causing it to slash at her. Ladybug swiftly avoided the blow and debris came crashing down onto its left hand. She smacked the popliteal fossa (or behind of its knee) with the staff. It was the same leg that Rena Rouge stabbed with its projectile. It buckled and fell on its knee. Man-ster tried a last attempt at clashing Ladybug, which gave her an opening to hook her yoyo tightly around its arm, hooking the other end to a street lamp. Jumping onto its wrist, she gripped Cat Noir's staff and mercilessly smashed it against the glowing claw.

It screeched but didn't writhe. The eyes stopped glowing and it fell back. The Akuma flew out of the damaged claw before being scooped up in the yoyo, then flew away. She tossed the holster belt in the air before letting a smug and tired "Miraculous Ladybug!!"

All the debris around her cleared. The Eiffel tower had been repaired. All the cuts, scrapes, bruises, stab wounds, and blood on her and her team disappeared. They started waking up.

"What happened" King Monkey said. 

Viperion rubbed his chest " And why does my chest hurt".

"Did we win" Pegasus painfully muttered.

"Shes never lost before" Cat Noir chuckled "Shes our leader for a reason." Cue more blushes.

"NINO." Rena Rouge sprinted towards the disoriented hero as well as breaking protocol.

"Hey foxy" Carapace quipped 

The former monster turned out to be a stressed-out 24-year-old college student already given the rundown of what happened from Pegasus.

"Hey kitty" Ladybug said ignored her hot pink cheeks.

"Hi bugaboo" Cat Noir said clutching his abdomen.

He held out this fist and Ladybug returned the gesture "pound it".

They exchanged glances when her earrings beeped.

"Sorry guys, I got to go. Bug out" She said before swinging away.

"I love that girl" Cat Noir whispered to himself.


End file.
